rumblefighterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Xw
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Spacho (talk) 19:52, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, glad to hear from you! I'll definitively give you the admin rights for this Wiki. I've came back to RF a week ago, so I'll need some catching up with the new content. And of course, you got my full support. I made up a new account and played for a while. The beginner system is a peculiar but nice addition to the game. What is your IGN? IGN: Heva Spacho 20:27, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Oi, am I expecting anyone else to join this Wiki or is it only me and you? Also, I'll compile a list of scrolls, exos and emotes to later add everything on the Wikia soon. About the YouTube link......I really need to update it because I haven't used it in a loooong time, haha. It's a result from clicking the signature button up there. Final post-note: Are you French? Jeux means games. LOL, I'd be quite pissed off myself if people would misjudge my nationality. Anyways, I added you in RF so accept my request. Nice work on the Sacred Scroll page. I'll accept your input that you sended me on my talk page, but I'll have to code a template, so it won't be now, okay? I also wrote an unfinished guide for the Boxing scroll. Tell me what you think. Boxing is what Boxing does. As the least expensive Astro scroll and one of the oldest additions, Boxing doesn't impress much compared to more recent scrolls like Te Wind and White Fang. It's also a relatively simple scroll, boasting only two combos up it's asernal. The PPPP combo is... nothing too flashy. Despite low range and hit stun, Boxing holds up a trick up it's sleeve - it's delays. This scroll, like Karate, probably has the best delays in-game, opening up decent mind games for your opponent. Unlike Karate though, this 4-hitter has good recovery so you can easily confuse your opponent. Since this combo is also a juggle launcher, you'll be able to rack up easy damage by spamming the punches if the enemy somewhat misread your attacks and unblocks. It's a damn shame here, but, hey, I gotta deal with it. I probably won't have enough free time until tomorrow to continue this Wiki, cause of my father who just recently threw a tantrum, so he took the TV from my room away. That means I won't have access to my movies, PC, You name it. No computer time at all. Unless I use the school library, which is what I'll do for tomorrow. And make the template for an optimized table in the Sacred Scrolls page. Anyways... when you were talking about where to place my Boxing guide, could you reformulate what you were requesting? I can't fully comprehend the whole "section" part. Do you mean that the Boxing page (which will be our first 100% complete page, hooray!) is seperated by the official description, image/info template, combo list and my short guide at the bottom? Great minds think alike. For the Boxing page, I'm kinda obsessed over the templates and infoboxes, sorry. Y'know the black border at the top of the Boxing template? Fuck that "all" written above. I wish I could change it, but I'm kinda an amateur in Wikis, forgive me. Boxing combo list will look like this: P+P+P+P, Punch combo and juggle launcher. K+K, "kick" combo. Obviously we will replace those P, K and kGs with the sprites used in game (like when you press f5) And below will be some tips and tricks regarding the scroll. There IS a way. I think you need to learn how to code a little bit first, though... Haha. Otherwise, check the Boxing source page and examine the change I've done to make the scroll thumbnail move to the middle and apply that code to your SF page. Hey, you know... I've always waited for someone to join this Wiki. I thought of spreading the word across the official forums, but I didn't want to get flamed. I'm a fucking sensitive person, so... Yeah. If you leave this Wiki out of boredom, I'll probably be an hiatus once more until a random person send me a message here. How the hell did you learn about this Wiki anyways! Oh, and mind tellig me your actual name? Mine's Mike, pleasure to meet you (How generic is that name? >_<)